Diary of the Rainbow Sage
by Angel's Archer
Summary: Series of episodic chapters based on the prophecies of the Rainbow Sage (in-game Sage Match/Hubba Tester).


**Chapter 1**

 **Talents of a Tailor**

 _Rainbow Sage Hubba Tester  
_ _Takumi to Oboro: Admires lifestyle  
_ _Oboro to Takumi: Shopping buddy_

"Please Lord Takumi, hold still!"

Takumi let out a sigh he'd tried to hold in so as not to disturb Oboro, but he couldn't take it any longer. She gave him a quick leer, but before he could comment on it her eyes were already elsewhere, preoccupied with her handiwork.

He just wanted to get out and do something. Anything. It's a hot day in Hoshido today, so one would think it was cooler indoors. Unfortunately, Takumi's chambers felt like an oven. So he was dying, dying to go outside where he could at least feel the occassional breeze. Instead he had been holed up inside from the moment he was woken by Felicia in her morning rounds to noon – soon after the maid had clumsily roused the young prince from his deep sleep, Oboro stormed into his room, arms loaded with a bundle of fancy fabrics and sewing tools. He had casually informed her the day before that all the siblings along with their retainers were invited by the Nohrian siblings for a formal banquet at Castle Krakenburg. When he showed her the outfit he planned on wearing, she demanded to tailor him a new one that was "more befitting of a prince and less painful to the eyes".

Right now she was in the process of wrapping and unwrapping him in exquisite fabrics, having already measured him and now trying to decide on a design. Oboro took a few steps back and let her eyes go up and down Takumi's body. Normally her mind would disfunction the moment she chanced to see her lord half-naked, but she also had the rare gift of attaining a focus monks would envy whenever tailoring was involved.

Takumi shifted uncomfortably when that familiar scowl of disapproval appeared on her face. "So.. still not satisfied? We've been doing this for three hours now."

"I know, I know," she dismissed him with a wave. "It's just that this banquet is so important. It's the first time since the treaty signing that the Nohrian and Hoshidan royals gather. It's all about formality. Yet I can't quite get the right design that does your new role as crown prince honour."

It has been a month since Nohr and Hoshido entered the long-awaited era of truce. Here in Hoshido, Ryoma had ascended the throne and was already revered as a king as wise and honourable as the late Sumeragi.

"What about Ryoma? Did you pick his outfit too?"

Oboro picked up a purple cotton fabric and draped it across Takumi's shoulders. "No, but I did get a glimpse. At least _he_ didn't pick clashing colours."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shot her a look of annoyance, but she retorted with a nod to the needles in her pin cushion.

"Actually, his chosen outfit is one that belonged to Lord Sumeragi."

"Is that so?"

Takumi tilted his head in thought. Now with the knowledge his brother would wear something that belonged to a king, he indeed felt sheepish about his own choice of clothing. He felt a moment of newfound gratitude that his retainer was not only skilled with lances but with needles as well. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Oboro," he began as he suddenly turned towards her, much to the annoyance of the seamstress who _almost_ pinned the fabric into his chest. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why not make my outfit look like one of Father's as well?"

Her scowl softened as she contemplated the thought. "Yeah... yeah, that's actually not that bad of an idea! Oh, I think I already got the perfect picture in my head! A long coat flowing like a royal cape, high collar.. and black! I need embroidered black fabrics! Probably some golden accents!"

Oboro continued mumbling to herself while she dashed to her stack of fabrics, throwing each sheet off the pile as she searched for her desired material. She sighed and leaned on the table, facing Takumi, who seemed to struggle to keep up with her while he was also dazed by the heat.

"None of these are suitable", she started. "I'll have to go out and see if there's anything on the market."

This snapped him out of his daze.

"Outside? Then.. could I accompany you?"

"Join me? Ehm, I mean..."

Oboro blushed at the thought of her strolling alone with her beloved lord through the markets, nibbling on some takoyaki from the local vendors. "Sure! If it would please milord."

"Why yes, I'd give anything for some fresh air right now. Also, it's interesting to see the great seamstress Oboro in action! Just need a moment to wash up a bit and get dressed, see you at the gates in ten minutes?"

Takumi had already retreated into the back of his chambers, thankfully so for Oboro who was now cherry red from delight at his high praise.

* * *

Oboro stood waiting at the gate. She had a basket in her hand to store any fabric and accessories she'd find and an elegant, little fan to keep her cool. Now that the sun had reached its highest point the heat was sweltering. Unbearably so, that she had opted to leave her armour in her room and wear only the orange upper layer of her dress. She was perfectly conscious of her cleavage being in view now that it wasn't obscured by her chestplate, but the pressing heat won her inner debate of whether she should dress more appropriate or not.

She didn't know whether she was grateful or horrified to see her lord approaching in a hakama and only a haori, leaving him just as bare-chested as she left him. In fact, it seemed like his idea of getting dressed consisted only of lazily putting on a haori and tying his hair in a bun. Instead she was now more concerned whether _he_ was appropriate or not.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Oboro. Shall we?" Takumi flashed her a lop-sided grin and she melted. Either he failed to notice this or passed it off on the heat.

She trailed half-behind him out of Castle Shirasagi, down the grand stairs and soon she was surrounded by the lively sounds of chatter and bargaining at the central square market.

"What is it we're looking for?" Takumi asked. She was kind enough to indulge in his excuse to go outside instead of doing paperwork like he was supposed to, so the least he could do was make himself useful.

"Ah, the outfit I have in mind consists mostly of black. All the fabrics I had back home were too plain. I need something with "oomph", something that screams royalty. Like brilliant velvet, preferably something with an embroidered pattern. Or... we could be really bold and go for leather! Now _that_ would be a statement!"

Takumi couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm whenever her mind ran wild with ideas. Even if most were intimidated by her usual scowl, he cherished the moments her face lits up when it's time for fashion. "Black fancy fabric, and golden accessories you said. I can do that."

He followed her as she hopped from stall to stall, critically judging each material and occassionally holding it up to Takumi to get a better picture. Sometimes it was Takumi himself who nudged Oboro, who would then praise her lord's eye for treasures before chatting away with the vendor. He chuckled to himself, thinking he indeed had found a treasure.

Of course having a royal amongst the commoners would not go unnoticed, even if it was more common for Hoshidan royals to make a public appearance than in other nations. More often than not they were stopped by people who wished to thank their prince for his service, offering him several goods for free. Only with his own unrelenting insistence could he convince both the vendors and Oboro that he would pay for all the wares.

* * *

Hours had passed and it wouldn't take many more before the sun would start setting. Content with her haul and craving some relaxation, Takumi had offered to buy them snacks. They found a good spot on a nearby grassy hill overlooking the square, still crowded as children played near the fountain. Oboro was happily munching away on some dango.

"Yamamoto-san's food really is one of the best! Simple snacks, yet so rich in flavour. Thank you very much for the treat, milord." She hastily took another bite of her dango, hoping to conceal the redness that crept into her cheeks.

"No sweat. Besides, I owe you for the job. Even if I haven't seen the result yet, I'm sure it must be worth it if it's made by you."

"You think way too much of me, Lord Takumi," Oboro grinned. "What makes you so confident?"

"Well... I've seen your works. And all the times so far that you've coordinated my outfit, I have gotten nothing but compliments on my style. Not to mention, you were trained by expert tailors who are not unknown in the palace.."

Takumi's voice trailed off at the mention of her parents. He searched her face, for her smile had disappeared, but her scowl had not set either. She simply gazed at the fountain, where one kid was pushed into the water by one of his friends.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched so carelessly on such a sensitive subject."

"It's nothing to worry about, milord."

Her smile was weak however. Leave it to Takumi to ruin a day of nothing but merriment in mere seconds. He snarled at himself before he turned to Oboro to properly apologize.

"No, as your lord, it _is_ something I should worry about. It's just.. I guess I was curious about your past. I admire that you have such a talent besides spear fighting, and I've heard stories how you made yourself useful around camp too in many different ways. It's commendable, a perfect example for the soldiers. I mean, I know how to work a bow, but outside of the battlefield I am pretty much useless."

"Don't say that!"

Oboro's head shot up, the fire back in her eyes whenever someone would talk bad of her liege, even if it was Takumi himself.

"It is only because of your guidance that I have become the soldier I am today! In no way could I hold a candle to the divine light that radiates off milord!"

Takumi let out a nervous chuckle. "Alright, alright, I get it. Still, I meant it when I said I admire your way of living. I'd say it's inspiring and I was curious to know what inspired _you_." He drew a sharp breath. "I understand if you do not want to talk about it."

His mind wanders back to that time he had sought out Oboro to voice his gratitude for coordinating his ceremonial outfits, when she had revealed her parents were slaughtered by Nohrian bandits before her premature eyes. He had heard of her parents' names before, as they were renowned through all of Hoshido, but he hadn't been aware they had been killed.

"Indeed, my parents were familiar with the royal family. We had relatives working at the palace as advisors, they were the ones who patched us through. My parents even provided Queen Mikoto's wedding dress. That's the highest honour commoners like us can get. Yet it came with a price. Being this trusted by the royals made us an easy target for Nohrian scum."

Her mouth twitched with resentment, but tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Tentatively, Takumi placed a hand on her shoulder and encouraged her to continue with a little squeeze. She nodded.

"They were the ones who gave me my love for fashion. But it's also a way to remember them. When I'm sewing, I feel as if they are still with me. I have to keep sewing to keep their memory alive. I want to make them feel proud even if they're not with me anymore."

"I'm sure they're both smiling down on their daughter from above."

Oboro's expression softened into something playful, almost mischievous. Takumi's hand shot back, suddenly very conscious of the contact.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just musing how weird it is to see you like this."

"Like.. what?"

"It's just very unlike you to shower praise on people. In fact, I don't know if I've ever seen you be this kind to anyone. What's next? Will foxes start sitting on hens' eggs?"

Takumi scoffed. She had a valid point there that it was a rare display for him not to degrade anyone, moreso shower them with praise. He muttered something under his breath, met by Oboro's heartful laughter.

"Hahaha, I was just kidding! I'll accept your compliments in the spirit you meant them."

"Hmpf."

They sat in silence, taking in the scenery. Even though some stalls were already packing up to head home for dinner, the crowd hadn't thinned in the slightest.

"I.. Thank you."

Oboro's voice was small, but warm. It effectively snapped Takumi out of his reverie though, glancing at her as she smiled at the ground.

"You're welcome, but what for?"

"For choosing me as your retainer, silly. Aside from my parents, my inspiration has always been you." The hints of a scowl appeared, along with rosy cheeks. "I mean, you acknowledged my lancing skills, even if there are people better than me. As a retainer.. I desire to make you feel proud of me too."

She distracted herself by plucking the grass. It was absurd. She had no qualms pouring her infatuation on her lord on Hinata, head held high. Being this honest in front of Takumi however was something she was only confident with in her fantasies.

He didn't answer, and she had already accepted the fact that she most likely spoke out of line and made her lord feel uncomfortable. She was just about to apologize when he spoke up.

"Thank you for staying by my side."

She carefully studied his face. Granted, he did have an uncomfortable air around him, but also.. a hint of pink in his face? _This is better than foxes sitting on eggs,_ she thought with triumph.

Takumi cleared his throat. "We should probably head back or we'll be late for dinner. I'd rather not see Ryoma mad.. although I did neglect my reports to go out here." Guilty eyes silently pleaded with him so he hastily added, "Not that it wasn't worth it, of course. I genuinely enjoyed my time with you, I truly do. And I am grateful you told me more about yourself. You and Hinata... you are not just my retainers, you are my cherished friends as well. My wish is to support you like you support me."

Whether it was the magic of sunsets, he did not know, but the smile she gave him was enthralling beyond words. She whispered a soft thank-you before rising to her feet and brushing the grass off her dress that was indeed noticably low-cut. Basket in hand, she waited for Takumi to lead the way.

Maybe, maybe it won't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

It seems I have awoken from my ten year slumber.

I had retired as a writer, but spontaneously this chapter was written in one go, with little to no alterations. I find it easy and pleasant to write Oboro, as Takumi is my favourite Fates character and I'm a seamstress myself.


End file.
